The walking dead (Shane lives)
by Wiley Fox
Summary: What if Shane survived the altercation with Rick. What if Shane put his gun down and both him and Rick survived. How would the series be different and how would Shane's survival change the grand scheme of things. What would happen when Shane is around when the likes of the governor and Negan are at large how would he handle things and change the series?


Shane watched Rick carefully his gun pointed at his back he was breathing heavily "So this is where you plan to do it?" Rick asked slowly turning around. "its as good as place as any" Shane simply replied. "you still don't have the balls to call this what it is?" Rick roughly asked eyeing Shane hoping he could defuse the situation.

"murder" Rick said in a low tone. "You really believe if you walk back on that farm alone no me.." Rick began getting cut off "No shut up!" Shane countered pointing at Rick putting his gun down. "you really believe their gonna buy any bullshit story you cook up?" Rick asked his voice cracking he was now pacing around Shane. "Let's just say it ain't no story. I saw that prisoner shoot you down I ran after him i snapped his neck. it ain't gonna be easy." Shane explained "But Carl and Lori they'll get over you." Shane began getting an angry glance from Rick. "they done it before" Shane finished. "their just gonna have to" Shane says pointing his gun at Ricks head. "Why? why now? I thought we worked this all out" Rick said walking towards Shane then pacing around him Shane kept the gun on him the whole time.

Shane chuckles "We hadn't killed each other man! What did you think? That I'd just forget it all? That we'd just ride off into the sunset together?" Shane asked sarcastically "You're just gonna kill me in cold blood?" Rick asked backing up "screw my wife? Have my son call you daddy? Is that what you want!?" Rick angry asked. "That life won't be worth a damn. Man, i know you" Rick softly says "you won't beable to live with this guilt." Rick explained. Shane put the gun down for a second "Man what do you know about me!?" Shane spat. "You have no idea what i have to live with! What i live with!" Shane growled pointing at his own chest. "you wanna talk about what i can do Rick? What about what you can do" Shane says putting the pistol in his pants and put his arms up.

"come on Rick you want me gone so do it!" Shane laughed "No, no i will not" Rick sighed "Oh come on Rick i thought you weren't the good guy anymore. Isn't that what you said man?" Shane teased. "Even right here right now you ain't gonna fight for her? For them?" Shane began "I'm a better father than you! I'm a better husband than you. I'm a better leader than you. Cause I'm a better man than you Rick" Shane says cockily. "I'll fight for her and this entire group!" Shane angrily spat. "But you come back here and destroy everything!" Shane yelled frustrated. The life and death situation turned into just a heated argument. "You got a broken woman" Shane says breathing heavily "You got a weak boy. You have a weak group" Shane says pulling his gun back out pointing it at Ricks head. "Rick pull out your gun!" Shane says walking towards him.

"Your gonna have to kill an unarmed man. Not even you can do that Shane. The Shane i knew would never kill an unarmed man" Rick said trying desperately to defuse this. Shane hesitates "Watch my hand nice and easy" Rick says slowly going for his gun. "Nice and easy." Rick muttered loud enough for Shane to hear him. Rick pulled his gun out and held it by the barrel. "Now listen to me Shane.There's still a way back from this. Nothing has happened yet" Rick softly said slowly walking to Shane whom was still aiming at him. "And we'll walk back to the farm together." Rick explained as Shane was breathing heavily thinking about it. "Back to Lori. Back to Carl. Back to the group we care so much about." Rick explained

"We can put this all behind us" Rick says not willing to give up his friendship. Shane eyes Rick whom carefully put his gun onto the floor. Shane watched him doubt filling his mind his conscious eating away at him. "Now it's your turn" Rick says backing away. Shane teared up slightly before heavily sighing. He couldn't do it. Deep down he knew he could never do it, he would never do it. "damn it man. Rick you could talk your way out of anything man" Shane said slightly smiling as he laid his gun onto the soft grass.

Rick smiled and walked towards Shane pulling him into a big hug. "I don't think i could've done it even if I wanted to man" Shane explained as Rick nodded letting go of the hug looking Shane in the eye "I know Shane" Rick said sighing. "Shane, Lori ain't the only girl alive man. There's plenty more that you can have just not Lori please" Rick explained. Shane looked down "I know Rick. I'll try man but i guarantee nothing" Shane says looking back up at Rick. "Let's get back to the group. Neither of us will tell them what happened here" Rick says as Shane nodded in agreement. The two friends walked back to the woods that led to the camp.


End file.
